


Anything But This!

by tulioandesmi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/pseuds/tulioandesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel wake up to find their bodies incredibly changed... and they're not the only ones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But This!

"Abel, Abel, _Abel_ …." Abel woke to the sound of his name being repeated over and over again in a high-pitched whine, and quickly resolved to ignore it. What time was it anyways?! Certainly before his alarm, at any rate. "Abel, do you think I'm chubby?" Abel groaned as he shifted away from the voice, sparks of pain shooting up his back. Huh- he must've pulled something yesterday. Abel curled in on himself as Cain's voice continued reaching his ears relentlessly, trying to nest deeper into the sheets in the hopes that it would be enough to lull him back into sleep. "Abel!" Cain snapped, clearly getting annoyed, "I asked you a fucking question!" Abel felt the sheets snatched off of him and cool air hit his skin moments before Cain demanded, "Answer me- _ABEL!_ " Abel couldn't help jerking at Cain's sudden increase in volume, sitting up groggily and rubbing at his tired eyes, trying not to wince at the pain in his back and the odd heaviness in his chest.

"What?" he hissed back, glaring blearily at Cain's figure before him, and something seemed different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Cain stared at him silently with a gaping mouth, his goofy expression only increasing Abel's agitation. He opened his mouth again to speak when Cain interrupted him abruptly.

"Abel, you have the greatest fucking pair of tits I've ever seen." 

A heavy scowl made its way across Abel's face at that. He knew Cain liked to treat him like a girl but this was just ridiculous. "You woke me up for _that_?" he asked grumpily, falling back down into the sheets with a _thump_. But Cain's hands were suddenly on him, pulling him up, making him focus on the fighter once more. 

"No, Abel," Cain said wheedlingly, "you don't _understand_. You have the greatest pair of _tits_ I've ever seen. Tits! Breasts! Funbags! Jesus fuck, just look at yourself!" he exclaimed, grabbing Abel's hand and squishing it against his chest. Against his… Abel looked down, eyes widening at what he saw. 

"Oh my god!" Abel shrieked, ripping his hand off his large, jiggling breast. "What the fuck is that?!" And Cain was grinning like nobody's business, the fucking asshole, looking for all purposes like Christmas had just come early and he'd been a very, _very_ good boy. 

"You're a fucking _girl!_ " Cain cackled gleefully, and Abel scrambled up to his feet, inspecting his body and growing more horrified by the second. "Ooh, turn around, c'mon, give us a spin!" Cain said, reaching over to grab at Abel's ass, which had definitely gotten bigger and rounder over the course of the night. Abel slapped the fighter's hands away half-hysterically, stumbling over to the bathroom to get a better look. 

"Fuck!" he cursed again as he looked into the mirror, all wide-eyes and long lashes. His lips were poutier than he'd ever seen them, cheeks adorable circles of cherry red, eyebrows perfectly sculpted and his- his breasts- _absolutely enormous_. Abel hopped up and down a bit experimentally, watching them bounce and slap together before gravity returned them to normal. "Oh my god," he breathed again, and wasn't sure if he had any other words left in his vocabulary. 

"Mm, yeah, dance around a lil' bit more," Cain said from somewhere behind him, making him jump once more. Cain laughed as he came to stand beside Abel, slinging an arm around his shoulders jovially. "Easy, Prin--" he paused suddenly and Abel looked over at him, confused. "…Abel," Cain said slowly after a moment in an oddly strangled voice, "Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Abel asked, turning back towards the mirror where Cain was looking. "I don't know what yo- oh. _Oh._ " Now that his vision had cleared up a bit and he had finally focused on Cain instead of himself Abel could see that he wasn't the only one who had undergone changes. Cain's face was rounder, smoother, and without a hint of his usual morning stubble. Much like Abel his lips had puffed up overnight and his eyebrows arched expertly, framing beautifully dark doe eyes. But none of that was what Cain was staring at; Abel allowed his gaze to drift lower, mouth falling open at what he saw. 

Perky little breasts had swollen up around Cain's areola, and if looks could kill, Cain would've murdered himself in an instant. 

"Aw, they're kind of cute!" Abel said adoringly after a moment of contemplation, reaching over to tweak at Cain's nipples. Cain crossed his arms across his chest with a growl, shoving Abel's hands away. "Oh, c'mon, let me touch them, you got to touch me," Abel cajoled, trying to pry Cain's hands away. "What's wrong?" 

"They'resmallerthanyours," Cain mumbled darkly, and Abel pulled away slightly at the evil aura suddenly emanating from the fighter. 

"What?" Abel asked uncertainly. 

"They're so much fucking smaller than yours!" Cain screamed, grabbing at Abel's far larger breasts and squeezing them almost painfully as he tried to shove Abel's breasts up into his face. He actually got surprisingly far. "Look at them! Look at these beautiful gifts from God! And yet here I am looking like an advertisement for the Itty Bitty Titty support group! _Gah!_ " he exclaimed, dropping Abel's breasts with a noise of disgust and moving quickly to untie his pants. "I tell you, I'd better have the sexiest fucking pussy down there or I am going to be _seriously pissed_ ," he continued as he shoved his pants down to his feet. "Aha!" he said triumphantly, looking first at the apex of Abel's thighs and then down at his own. "Look at that!" 

Abel looked carefully at Cain's vulva and then back at his own perplexedly. He didn't really see anything notable about either of them. "Okay?" he replied uncertainly, reaching down to fiddle a bit with the blonde hair at his pelvis. "I don't get it…."

Cain snorted, bent halfway over trying to get a better look at himself. "Jesus, Abel, I always knew you were into cock, but I never knew just how much," he said, making Abel frown angrily. "Look at this," Cain said, gesturing to himself, "clean shaven. Like a fucking porn star. Perfect sized lips and overall a nice, juicy looking pussy. Now look at you," he said, and Abel glanced down at himself, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Wild as a fucking jungle. Who knows what's going on under there. Not that I wouldn't like to find out," Cain snickered lecherously, "but it ain't the perfect show-and-tell, I can tell you that. God, I'm beautiful," he said admiringly, running delicate fingers over his crotch. Abel felt irritation boiling just beneath his skin, along with a small hint of jealousy. 

"Alright, Cain, whatever," he said crabbily. "Let's just get some clothes on and find out what's going on. I'm sure medical must have some explanation for this." 

"Yeah, you're right, maybe they do boob jobs or something," Cain murmured, still looking down at himself, and Abel didn't have the energy to correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed disclaimer stating that ALL BODIES ARE BEAUTIFUL AND BODY-SHAMING IS SHITTY AND RESERVED FOR ASSHOLE FIGHTERS ON THE SLEPNIR. SERIOUSLY. BODIES ARE GREAT IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES AND FORMS AND LABELS AND WHATEVER.
> 
> Also, to help you better visualize their body types:  
> Abel: Christina Hendricks  
> Cain: Halle Berry


End file.
